I Want You To Stay
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Depois de anos vivendo juntos, Kagome morre e InuYasha se pergunta quantos ainda viverá até se juntar a ela.


**Nota:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Primeira vez que participo e posso dizer que adorei ;) Uma ótima forma de me obrigar a escrever alguma coisa pelo menos duas vezes ao ano já que, procrastinar, se tornou o meu segundo nome.

Espero que vocês curtam tanto quanto curti escrevê-la. :) Reviews são sempre muito bem-vindas.

* * *

**I Want You To Stay**

Mil oitocentos e vinte e seis dias depois e tudo ainda era o mesmo. Mas não da forma como ele gostaria.

InuYasha acordou do mesmo modo como há cinco anos e com a mesma pergunta sem resposta: por que ele simplesmente não morria de uma vez? A condição de hanyou deveria ser uma benção, uma vida prolongada cheia de possibilidades e de um horizonte sem fim. Um poder aproveitar mais do tempo que os humanos, mas não havia vantagem nenhuma quando o único motivo de felicidade já tinha partido. Quando o sorriso tinha morrido e a vida parecia ter sido sugada de uma vez.

Hoje fazia cinco anos. Cinco longos anos que Kagome morrera, naturalmente, depois de aproveitar os duzentos anos que a união com InuYasha lhe proporcionara. Há cinco anos ele não sabia mais o que era ouvir o som da voz dela, sentir o toque delicado na maçã do rosto logo pela manhã ao acordar ou encarar aqueles olhos azuis cheios de um amor incondicional que ele sabia que não encontraria em lugar algum mesmo que vivesse mais dois mil anos à procura. Sua Kagome era única e sempre seria.

Sua Kagome era única e o conhecia como ninguém. Apenas ela seria capaz de fazê-lo prometer algo tão estúpido em seu leito de morte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_- InuYasha?_

_A voz fraca vinda da cama o tirou de seus pensamentos, muito além das tramelas daquela janela, para encarar os olhos azuis que o olhavam preocupada. Caminhando em direção à cama que eles compartilharam durante toda a vida, InuYasha ajoelhou-se, e segurando a mão de Kagome esperou, pacientemente, pelas palavras que viriam. _

_- Você seria capaz de me prometer uma coisa?_

_Aqueles olhos. O que tinha aqueles olhos que conseguiam tirar todo o ar ao redor dele sem que fosse preciso fazer o menor esforço? _

_- Qualquer coisa._

_Ele se arrependeu no mesmo instante em que as palavras deixavam sua boca. De algum modo, no sorriso que se formou nos lábios dela, ele sabia qual seria o pedido. Ele queria poder retirar o que tinha dito, mas como causar mais dor ainda a ela? Como negar qualquer coisa quando ele sabia que ela estava partindo? Que ela o estava deixando?_

_O pensamento de não tê-la mais ao seu lado o atingiu em cheio. Durante todo aquele dia ele tinha evitado pensar no assunto. Qualquer menção ao que estava acontecendo perto dele era proibida e como regra, imposta a si mesmo, ele não permitia demonstrar nenhum sinal de tristeza. Não até aquele momento. Foi apenas ao sentir a frágil mão da esposa em seu rosto que ele percebeu. Em mais de duzentos anos era a primeira vez que InuYasha estava chorando. Fechou os olhos sentindo o calor da mão contra a maçã do rosto e esperou até que seus batimentos se acalmassem para só então voltar a encará-la._

_- Prometa, prometa que não vai morrer assim que eu me for._

_Ele quis gritar com ela. Gritar o quanto era injusto e traiçoeiro aquele pedido. Como ele deveria seguir a vida quando tudo o que ele mais amava simplesmente o estava deixando? Como dormir e acordar com toda essa dor? Mesmo nos momentos finais ele sabia que a dor que ele estava sentindo agora não teria nada a se comparar com aquela que viria quando ele finalmente não a tivesse mais ao seu lado. Por quê? Por que ela estava sendo tão cruel?_

_- InuYasha?_

_Apertando a mão que ainda estava em seu rosto, depositou um beijo em sua palma, antes de responder:_

_- Eu prometo. Prometo que mesmo nos dias em que a dor for insuportável eu vou pensar em você, eu vou pensar em como fomos felizes, em como você me fez feliz durante todos esses anos. Prometo que eu não vou fazer nenhuma besteira, prometo, prometo me encontrar com você apenas no tempo certo. _

_Ele sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa no momento em que viu o sorriso surgir no rosto velho e cansado da companheira que ele tanto amava. Aquele rosto, que mesmo nos primeiros anos que as primeiras mudanças apareceram, ele tanto amava. E lembrou, de todos os dias, onde sem que ela soubesse, velava seu sono. E era nesse tempo, nesse curto espaço de tempo, que ele decorava todos os traços. Ele soube quando as primeiras rugas apareceram, riu com ela quando os primeiros cabelos brancos surgiram, "Vou ficar igual a você", foi o que ela disse, notou os traços mais relaxados, que a cada sorriso gentil ou gargalhada ficavam mais pronunciados. _

_E ele a amou mais ainda por isso. Mesmo quando depois de anos, algumas inseguranças também surgiram: "Eu não sou mais aquela garotinha que saia do poço". Mas você não se importou, tudo o que você queria era ela. Com as rugas, com os cabelos brancos, com o rosto envelhecido e com aqueles olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos azuis que sempre conseguiam aquecê-lo. _

_- Vem. Deita aqui comigo._

_InuYasha deitou ao lado da companheira, sabendo que aquela seria a última vez, sabendo que tudo o que ele precisava seria tirado dele em breve. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes enquanto apertava-a contra o peito. Sentiu quando ela depositou um beijo delicado na altura de seu coração._

_- Eu te amo, InuYasha, e sempre, sempre, vou amar. Obrigada por ter me dado tudo o que eu mais queria. Obrigada pelos anos maravilhosos. Obrigada._

_- Eu também te amo, Kagome, e sempre, sempre vou amar._

_Depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça da esposa ele sentiu o exato momento em que ela partira. Sentiu quando o sorriso no rosto dela se fora e quando o corpo, já velho, relaxara ao seu lado. Apertando a companheira uma ultima vez em seus braços InuYasha se permitiu fazer a única coisa capaz de aliviar aquela dor. Chorou._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nos dias que se seguiram a cerimônia e ao enterro, InuYasha passou a maior parte do tempo sozinho. Ou ao menos assim gostava de pensar. Sempre tinha alguém por perto, alguém preocupado, disposto a fazer companhia, mas tudo o que ele realmente queria era que o deixassem em paz. Que o deixassem sozinho. Shippou foi o primeiro a partir, logo em seguida os filhos, os netos, os binetos dos seus amigos e por fim seus próprios bisnetos não sabiam mais o que fazer e o deixaram, dizendo que estariam logo ali caso precisasse de algo. Ele precisava de algo, de alguém, mas a única pessoa que ele queria não estava mais ao alcance de suas mãos. E então, vencido pela dor e pelo cansaço, ele se dirigiu para o quarto e chorou até que o sono o levasse dali por algumas horas.

Tinha sido assim ao longo do primeiro mês. Quando ele encontrou a primeira carta. A primeira carta dela, deixada no fundo de um pote de arroz; depois a segunda, no forro do travesseiro; a terceira debaixo de um saco de areia. Foram vinte e nove cartas ao longo de cinco anos. Vinte e nove novos pedaços dela. Foi como tê-la ali por mais algum tempo. No primeiro mês ele encontrou três. No segundo mês decidiu que seria melhor ir mais devagar, descobrir as cartas aos poucos, prolongar aquela presença que já não era mais tão física.

Na maior parte eram recordações. De quando eles haviam se conhecido, dos primeiros anos de batalha, de como finalmente ficaram juntos, dos filhos, da família que tinham construído, das coisas que tinham compartilhado ao longo dos anos juntos. Da perda do filho mais velho quando a hora dele havia chegado cedo demais. Da dor da perda, do choro e dos abraços compartilhados.

Vinte e nove novos pedaços. E hoje fazia, exatamente hoje, seis meses que ele não encontrara mais nenhuma. Nenhum novo pedaço, nada para acalentar aquela dor. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era ler e reler cada uma das vinte e nove cartas.

Ao longo desses cinco anos ele tinha apenas uma rotina: acordar, comer apenas o necessário, caminhar até o túmulo de Kagome, ler e reler as cartas e conversar com ela. As horas pareciam voar quando ele fazia isso, mas então logo anoitecia e ele partia de volta para aquela casa agora tão vazia. Sair da casa era sempre mais fácil do que voltar. O caminho de volta era repleto de recordações, até que não existia mais nada além de dor, desespero e lágrimas.

Foi em um dia de rotina, quando se aproximava do tumulo dela, que notou que havia alguma coisa estranha. Alguém mais estava em pé ao lado e esperava por ele.

- O que você quer Sesshoumaru?

Ele tinha visto o irmão apenas uma vez em todos aqueles anos. No enterro de Kagome.

- Como você consegue?

A pergunta incoerente o deixou surpreso. Levou um tempo observando a imagem do irmão ali, absorvendo a pergunta incoerente, e foi só então que InuYasha notou, as roupas desgrenhadas, o cabelo fora de lugar, o rosto amassado, como se Sesshoumaru tivesse passado algum tempo... chorando? Sacudiu a cabeça espantando a ideia absurda e respondeu:

- Consigo o que?

- Como você consegue acordar todos os dias sem ela? Como consegue respirar e viver mesmo sem ela aqui.

Foi então que o estado da figura de Sesshoumaru fez sentido. E foi a vez dele de perguntar.

- Quando?

- Ontem à noite.

E ele pode ver toda a sua dor refletida no rosto do meio irmão. Toda a agonia pela qual ele estava passando. Toda aquela dor excruciante que ele não desejava a ninguém. Nem aquele com quem ele passara metade da vida lutando por uma espada idiota que não seria capaz de lhe dar aquilo que ele mais queria.

- Sinto muito.

Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ela me proibiu de usar a Tenseiga. Me fez prometer que não a traria de volta e que não...

- Que não se mataria para encontrar com ela. Ela o amava demais pra saber que você cometeu um ato tão covarde e que feriria o seu orgulho.

- De que adianta o meu orgulho não estar ferido se eu não a tenho mais aqui?

- Rin o amava demais Sesshoumaru. Apesar de tudo ela queria que você vivesse.

A troca de olhares que se seguiu não precisava de palavras. Estava tudo ali, mas ele sabia que o irmão precisava falar, do contrário não estaria ali. Ao contrário de InuYasha, que ainda tinha o apoio dos bisnetos, de amigos e de Shippou, Sesshoumaru agora não tinha ninguém e não admitiria precisar da ajuda de ninguém.

- Nos primeiros dias depois que Kagome morreu eu via o seu sofrimento e pensava o quanto não valia a pena se aproximar de um humano. Eles morrem, InuYasha. Eles morrem rápido demais, vivem pouco demais e nos deixam assim, sem mais nem menos. Mas ai eu pensei em Rin e eu tentei, InuYasha, mais ainda fazê-la feliz, porque ver Kagome morrer, ver o que aquilo fez com você, me mostrou o quão pouco era o meu tempo com ela. Eu não...

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam rasos de lágrimas. E em um sinal de respeito InuYasha se viu obrigado a desviar o olhar.

- Meu orgulho idiota não vai trazê-la de volta.

- Não, não vai.

O silêncio que se seguiu era, de certo modo, reconfortante. A vida havia dado um jeito de separar os dois de todas as maneiras possíveis e pelas razões mais idiotas. E agora. Agora ela os tinha unido, através da dor, em um silencio que trazia mais conforto à InuYasha do que qualquer abraço que ele tenha recebido nesses últimos anos. Porque naquele silêncio, naquela floresta, havia uma compreensão que ele não encontraria em nenhum outro lugar.

- Mas eu não vim aqui pra falar da minha dor.

E ali estava. O orgulho idiota.

- Eu vim porque um dos últimos pedidos de Rin foi para que eu lhe entregasse isto.

E lá estava. Aquela caligrafia desenhada que ele conhecera há anos. Em mais um envelope branco.

- Kagome pediu que ela guardasse a carta com ela e que lhe entregasse apenas quando você encontrasse a outras.

- Como...

- Rin me fez prometer, no dia em que Kagome morreu, que eu viria ao tumulo todos os dias. Eu vi você ler todas as cartas e contei.

- Vinte e nove...

- Vinte e nove cartas deixadas por Kagome ao seu alcance. Foi o que Rin me disse. Mais uma deixada com ela para ser entregue apenas quando Rin morresse.

Sesshoumaru entregou o envelope, o qual InuYasha segurou como se fosse o bem mais precioso. Demorou um tempo admirando a caligrafia da esposa e reconheceu aquele alivio de ter novas palavras vindas dela.

- Essa é a última InuYasha. Rin me disse que essa seria a última carta e que depois dessa você teria que viver. Então eu espero que você aproveite cada uma delas. Eu não tenho cartas para lembrar da minha Rin.

Ajoelhando-se em frente ao irmão pela primeira vez em anos, InuYasha agradeceu a Sesshoumaru pela carta. Quando uma brisa passou varrendo algumas folhas a sua volta ele sabia que o irmão tinha partido. Ao levantar os olhos para o céu e contemplar o dia sem nuvens, ele decidiu que era hora de abrir a carta e leu em voz alta as últimas palavras deixadas pela esposa.

_**Querido InuYasha,**_

_**Essa é a última carta. A última vez que eu vou te alcançar através de algo físico. Quando eu soube, e nós humanos sempre sabemos, que a minha hora estava chegando eu pensei em quão injusto seria meu último pedido. Sim, meu amor, eu sempre quis que você vivesse. E sempre vou querer. Porque enquanto você viver, eu também viverei. Eu sou você e você sou eu, InuYasha. Nos tornamos um só ao longo dos anos. Lembra como as pessoas costumavam dizer que eu tinha dias de InuYasha, porque eu ficava tão irritadiça quanto você? Ah, aqueles dias. Eram os mais divertidos. Nossos filhos costumavam dizer que éramos muito parecidos. Ah, como eles não fazem ideia do quanto já fomos diferentes. Do quanto eu já fui diferente. Não me odeie meu amor, mas eu quero que você viva por mim. Eu quero que você aproveite cada dia, cada minuto do dia, da melhor maneira possível. Quero saber, onde quer que eu esteja, que você ainda é capaz de ser feliz mesmo quando eu não estiver mais ai. Que você é capaz de cuidar de si mesmo. O que me faz lembrar uma coisa: quantas vezes você já comeu hoje? E a roupa? Está lavando do jeito que eu ensinei? Eu quero que você se cuide como se eu ainda estivesse ai. Quero, ai InuYasha, eu quero tanta coisa. Mas mais do que tudo eu quero que você seja feliz. Esse é mais um dos meus pedidos cruéis? Sim, talvez seja cruel, porque eu sei que eu não viveria muito se fosse você que tivesse partido no meu lugar, pois uma das poucas vantagens do ser humano é que ele morre sim de tristeza, mas você não é humano. É o meu meio-yokai. Meu InuYasha. O amor da minha vida. A minha vida. E eu quero que você viva. Quero que você viva todos os dias como se fosse o último e aproveite ao máximo, pra que da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos você me conte tudo. Todos os novos lugares, as novas pessoas, as aventuras. Os nasceres e pores do sol. Tudo InuYasha, porque nós vamos ter uma eternidade inteira juntos. Um tempo onde o relógio corre a nosso favor e não contra nós. E você vai estar de novo ao meu lado, mas dessa vez para todo o sempre. Então viva, meu amor, para que eu também continue vivendo.**_

_**Eu te amo, InuYasha, e sempre, sempre vou amar. Não esqueça nunca disso. Vou sempre estar ao seu lado mesmo que você não possa notar, mas apenas sentir.**_

_**Para sempre sua,**_

_**Kagome.**_

Abraçado a última carta da esposa e ajoelhado em frente ao seu tumulo ele chorou. Chorou pela última vez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dois dias haviam se passado desde o encontro com Sesshoumaru. Ele lera e relera a carta tanto quanto fora possível e estava pronto para partir. Pronto para fazer tudo o que a esposa havia lhe pedido e pela primeira vez em cinco anos era como se ela estivesse ali. E foi com essa sensação que InuYasha partiu naquela manhã em uma viagem cujo único propósito era aproveitar ao máximo as coisas que a vida tinha a oferecer. E mesmo que aquela dor ainda não desaparecesse, mesmo que ela nunca fosse embora, ele continuaria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por mil oitocentos e vinte e seis anos ele continuou. Até que um dia, cansado e com sono, decidiu que era hora de voltar. Era hora de voltar para o ponto de partida.

A casa, ainda estava lá, em pé, como se o tempo nunca houvesse passado. Como se estivesse esperando por ele todos aqueles anos. Jogou a mala a um canto e encontrou um bilhete no balcão da cozinha.

_**Para que você tenha um lugar para o qual voltar quando decidir que chegou a hora. **_

_**Shippou.**_

_**P.S: Eu devia cobrar por todos esses anos cuidando desse muquifo. Se cuida velhote.**_

Caminhando na direção do quarto InuYasha encontrou-o arrumado. Os lençóis recém-trocados pareciam convidativos. Mas antes de descansar o corpo cansado, precisava comer algo e tomar um banho. Um banho de verdade, como diria Kagome. Era a primeira vez naquele dia que ele pensava na esposa. Todos os dias ele se lembrava dela. Em cada dia da viagem ela viveu. Em cada por do sol ela estava presente, cada novo lugar, cada nova paisagem, ele sabia que ela estava lá. Ele sabia que ela estava feliz vendo-o feliz. Ele nunca seria feliz como quando ela estava lá, mas o era o máximo que conseguia. E aquilo era o bastante.

Comeu e tomou banho se sentindo satisfeito pela jornada. Contente, verdadeiramente contente, em anos pelos amigos que havia feito pelo caminho. Pelas pessoas que o conheceram ao longo desse tempo. Kagome o havia ensinado que por mais curta que uma vida fosse, era necessário não só vive-la bem, mas também conhecer aqueles que habitavam cada pedaço desse mundo.

Amigos vieram, amigos se foram, assim como bisnetos, tataranetos. Manteve contato com a família e com os amigos o tanto quanto pode. Sempre mandando notícias. No fim do dia, ao contrário do que ele pensara logo no inicio do luto, ter alguém que se preocupasse era algo bom. Do mesmo modo como era bom também ter esse mesmo cuidado. Por mais que no fim a dor da perda fosse a mesma, a jornada era o que fazia valer a pena todos esses anos dedicados à vida.

Deitou na cama sentindo o corpo relaxar. Ele não era mais nenhum jovem hanyou. As costas doíam com mais frequência agora, os pés pediam descanso com mais facilidade, e no fim da jornada ele precisou dividir a viagem em trechos. Trechos mais curtos do que ele tomaria se fosse mais jovem, mas grandes o suficiente para não deixa-lo tão cansado, quando chegasse ao ponto de parada, a ponto de fazê-lo dormir dias seguidos. Os ossos não eram os mesmos. Nada mais era o mesmo. InuYasha estava velho e sabia disso. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de sakuras que uma brisa trouxera pela janela aberta.

- O tempo passa para todos.

Era cruel. Seus ouvidos lhe pregarem aquela peça justo agora. Quando ele finalmente estava novamente em casa.

- InuYasha, meu amor, acorde.

Abriu os olhos novamente e sentiu o coração saltar pela boca. Sua Kagome, sua companheira, estava ali. Sentada a beira da cama em um kimono branco, mais linda do que ele era capaz de lembrar.

- Meu velho, o que o tempo fez com você?

Aqueles olhos azuis. Tão intensos e tão cheios de um amor que nem o tempo e nem a morte foi capaz de apagar. Ele apertou a mão que repousava em seu rosto e pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos, aqueles longos e dolorosos anos, ele pode sentir a esposa outra vez.

- O mesmo que fez com você eu acho.

A resposta fez surgir um sorriso naquele rosto cheio de rugas que ele tanto amava.

- Você sabe por que eu estou aqui não sabe?

Respirando fundo ele pode sentir novamente o perfume dela, só que dessa vez mais forte, como se estivesse gravado em cada canto daquele quarto.

- Sei.

Beijou a palma da mão. A pele macia. Quanto tempo ele havia esperado por isso? Quantas vezes ele tinha sonhado com esse dia? Com ela?

Sentando na cama, InuYasha segurou a mão da esposa na sua e com os dedos entrelaçados aos dela caminhou para fora da casa.

- Por que demorou tanto tempo?

- Eu estava cumprindo a minha última promessa.

- Oh. Você tem que me contar tudo o que viu.

- E vou. Mas tem algo que eu preciso fazer primeiro.

Então, depois de todos aqueles anos, ele a beijou. Um beijo cálido e doce, um beijo cheio de saudade e de amor.

Ao se separarem ele viu o sorriso no rosto da esposa e sentiu o coração se encher de novo como no dia em que eles finalmente haviam decidido que ficariam juntos. De mãos dadas, eles caminharam para a floresta e para uma vida inteira juntos. Em um lugar onde o tempo não tinha hora, minutos ou segundos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No dia seguinte a noticia de que InuYasha havia retornado correu o vilarejo. Shippou, como um bom amigo, correu na direção da casa para dar as boas vindas ao velho amigo de batalhas. Queria contar tudo. As viagens que tinha feito, a esposa que ele finalmente tinha conhecido e como os filhos estavam crescendo fortes e saudáveis.

Estranhou o fato da porta da frente estar aberta. A casa silenciosa, aquela hora do dia, tão em paz, não parecia muito certo. InuYasha, mesmo com os anos, costumava acordar com o nascer do sol.

Foi somente quando ele chegou ao quarto que viu. InuYasha deitado na cama, parecia dormir calmamente, os braços cruzados, como costumava fazer quando dormia embaixo de alguma arvore, e um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Ah, aquele sorriso. Shippou sentiu as primeiras lágrimas caírem ao mesmo tempo em que seus joelhos tocaram o chão.

- Velho idiota. Arrumei a casa todo esse tempo pra você voltar e morrer? InuYasha, seu idiota.

Junto com as lágrimas, um sorriso singelo se formou no rosto do jovem youkai. Porque por mais que a dor fosse excruciante e inconsolável, ele sabia que agora, depois de todos esses anos, InuYasha havia encontrado Kagome. Sabia que ele estava exatamente onde queria e precisava estar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O vilarejo cuidou de todos os preparativos para o funeral e enterro de InuYasha. Em uma sepultura ao lado da de Kagome o corpo de InuYasha foi enterrado e descansou. Uma lápide foi erguida acima dos dois túmulos com os seguintes dizeres: "Lado a lado em vida e pela eternidade". E assim continuaria para sempre a ser lembrada a história de amor incondicional entre uma humana e um hanyou.

**FIM**


End file.
